Things to be left unsaid
by AwkwardTurtleWriterSvana
Summary: Cassidy is in a really good mood, but after a mission goes wrong, Cassidy ponders over what needs to be done. I'm bad at summaries I know -.- Butch/Kosaburo Cassidy/Yamato. NEOSHIPPING.


**My first fic, a Neoshipping fic ^.^  
I hope you enjoy!  
****I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.  
**

Let's just face it. Sometimes there are things that are better left unsaid. But just when you think they are fine unsaid. BAM. Something bad happens. Something which makes you regret leaving it 'unsaid.'

We'd failed, badly. And it was all my fault too. If I hadn't got carried away, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation! And Butch wouldn't be in the state he is... Okay? Confused? Yeah. You should be. Let me start from the beginning.

It was about 9:00 on Wednesday morning, unfortunately, our dorm's phone began to ring, and we both woke up, unwillingly.

Butch, not wanting it to wake me up - answered the phone without giving me a passing glance.

"Hello? Butch and Cassidy..." Butch answered groggily.

There was a minute or two of silence while Butch listened down the phone before he finally noticed I was awake. He flashed a small smile at me before returning to having pure concentration on the boss' orders.

I got up and started to get ready, picked up my clean uniform and went into the en-suite bathroom to change.

"The names' Butch, sir." He sighed. "And okay, I'll tell her."

After a few minutes, I opened the door to the bathroom to see Butch, with no top on. I blushed slightly and avoided looking at him by getting out my makeup.

"J - Job?" I asked simply, as I started to apply my mascara.

"Yup." He replied. I looked in the mirror at his reflection and blushed even more. Damn, he was hot.

"The boss wants us to steal the old amber, and the Dome and Helix fossils from a lab on Cinnabar island. We've got to get their today and figure out a plan. Dr. Namba is gonna give up additional details when we get there."

So we did as we were told and headed out to the southern Island of Cinnabar. We sat in a small café that looked out onto the sea. To be honest it was quite pretty, but we hardly payed any attention to it.

We waited for the call from Dr. Namba, chatting about random things. I was in quite a happy mood today, and Butch could sense it, despite the fact we were woken up and stupid O' clock. I sipped my cappuccino while Butch talked happily about how well he was doing giving up his cigarettes.

"I'm proud of you Butch! 3 weeks is a long time to go! And I've hardly seen you grouchy or anything." I smiled. Yeah. I smiled. Strange huh? But I really WAS in a good mood today, I couldn't work out why I was so happy. But it obviously put Butch in a good mood too. Which put me in an ever better mood!

That's when my phone rang, I moved from where I was sitting, to next to Butch so he could listen. I answered and Butch leaned his head against mine to hear the call. Just his touch made me physically immobilised.

"Hello?" I asked, shakily.

He gave us all the details, and we were to wait until 11:00pm before our mission commenced.

We had a lot of spare time ahead of us.

The sun was now setting, and we decided a small walk to the beach wouldn't do any harm. When I got there I couldn't believe it. The colours were just... amazing. Yellow, orange, purple, you name it!

I fiddled sat on a rock, admiring the beautiful rocks while Butch skimmed rocks across the surface of the ocean. It was so calm. It made me think. Think about everything in my life so far.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even notice Butch wander over.

"What-cha thinking about?"

I jumped up.  
"Woah! You scared me to death!" I breathed. Butch chuckled and I sat back down. Looking back at the sunset.

"What-cha think about?" He repeated after a minute or so.

"Oh, nothing in particular." I sighed. He put his arm over my shoulders and I flinched slightly but quickly recollected myself and leaned into him.

"Something's up." He assumed gently. This was the first time I had made full eye contact with him today, and could barely pull myself away. I was enticed.

"Butch..." I sighed as I pulled my eyes away and my blush reappeared on my face for the 3rd time today. "I'm sorry..." He shushed me.

"For what?" he questioned.

For... everything. I'm horrible to you. I treat you like dirt sometimes and I'm really sick of it. I just feel like I can't control myself... So... _I'm sorry._" He kissed my forehead a couple of times before smiling at me sweetly. I let one lone tear escape from my eye and blinked the rest away.

"Cass... There's no reason to apologise..." Butch wiped my tear away from my cheek.

"Of course there is..." I said, clearing my throat, looking down at my feet.  
"Cassidy..." I looked up at him and his eyes looked so sincere. I just wanted to kiss him.

"It's fine. I'm serious. Cassidy... I care about you so much. You do have your moods, but that's just you, and I wouldn't change that, and even if I do like you better like you have been all today, it's fine. 'Cause in the end? You're Cassidy. And that's all that matters. And I..."

He stopped in mid sentence. Contemplating.  
"...And I don't know what I'd do without you." That was all I needed to hear to throw myself into his arms. He stroked my hair as I sobbed quietly.

It was now 11:00 and it was time for the mission. We used team rockets very expensive new equipment to silence the security alarm so the break in way simple, the we just smashed the glass window on the top of the building and then the only case was actually finding the god-damn rocks. The lights were still on, which seemed odd at the time. But never the less we pursued in our quest to find the fossils.

We found them, and I stuffed them into my bag.

"Okay, let's get outta here!" I smiled.

Then we heard sirens, VERY near.

"Oh shit! It's the cops!" Scowled Butch.

Before we could even move to get out. We had been found.

"Hands on your heads!" Yelled Officer Jenny. Holding a gun towards us.

I didn't listen.

Why didn't I listen?

Instead I reached for Ratacate's Pokeball. It all happened quickly then.

A shot. I cringed from the deafening sound before I looked to see what had happened. Butch lay, Covered in blood. Shot right in the side. I couldn't concentrate. It was all happening too quick.

But then I realised. Butch had took the bullet for me. My thoughts all came together in a quick second.

"You... BITCH!" I yelled, angrily. I reached for my own gun and shot the bitch dead. 3 times to be exact. Just to make sure.

I ran over to Butch. Holding back my tears.

"Butch...?" I prodded him. No reply.

"Come on now..." I prodded him again.

Still no reply, I cried into his chest.

"Butch...! Please...!"

Silence.

I could hear a helicopter above. But I payed no attention to who it was.

"BUTCH!" I cried, shaking him.

"Cassidy!" Someone yelled loudly from the helicopter above. It was another team rocket grunt. "We need to get him to a hospital!"

I stood up. Realising it was true. He could make it. Now it was just a race against time.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

And that's why I'm here. Sat with Butch who's now asleep in a hospital bed with a blood transfusion and a heart and wired up to an EKG. I was still truly stunned.

He really did that for... me?

Is this really happening?

And I the thing is... I felt so bad. Like I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even take my eyes off of him, because I felt that, if I did, something bad would happen.

I guess I sort of feel slightly better now. 3 hours ago the doctors said that he had lost too much blood and there wasn't enough to give him to help him survive. His blood type was AB, and at this I recalled that my blood group was A. They asked if I could possibly donate any to save him. And I said I'd do _anything. _

So they took 470ml of my blood to help him. I'm glad I could pay him back slightly. But it still isn't enough, I still owed him his life back.

10 minutes ago, he woke up. I could barely talk.

He started to stir slightly.  
"Butch...?" I asked. He winced in agony and groaned.

"Don't try and … M-move too much..."

His memories came back instantly of everything that had happened flooded back.

"Are you Okay...?" He asked gruffly. I laughed slightly as the tears formed.

"My god, Butch. You're the one who's been shot! Why the fuck are you asking me, Butch?" the tears started to come down and one dropped on his hand.

"Hey hey hey... Don't cry, you know how much I hate seeing you cry." I sniffed.

"Butch!" I sobbed as I cried into his chest again, more gentler this time as so not to hurt his wounds.

He stroked my head just like before.

And so, to end on the same note as I started. Some things are better left un-said. But at this moment, I decided this wasn't one of those things.

"Butch...?" I asked, warily.

"Hmm?" He smiled.

"I love you."

He blinked.

"I... I love you too Cassidy." and he also felt so glad to finally say those words.


End file.
